Alchemy
The alchemist mixes herbs found by Herbalism and reagents in order to generate elixirs, potions, oils, flasks and cauldrons with a variety of effects. A player can create healing, invisibility, elemental resistance and mana potions; oils to coat weapons; and much more. Alchemy is useful to all character classes. Melee fighters can use alchemy to create buff and healing potions. Spell casting classes can use alchemy to create mana potions and related buffs. You can create potions for yourself, sell them to others, or give them to your party members and friends. Alchemists are well loved when they hand out potions. Alchemy Training All Potions, Elixirs and Flasks will require some type of Vial, which can be purchased from any trade goods vendor. There are five types of vials: Empty, used to create lower-level potions; Leaded, used to create mid-level potions; and Crystal, Imbued, or Enchanted vials, used to create higher-level potions and flasks. Herbalism is not technically required, but is highly recommended as nearly every alchemy recipe requires Herbs to make and herbalism can alleviate most of the cost of leveling up. Also, the wide variety of different herbs makes it difficult to simply purchase what you need from other players, because many potions will require more than one type of herb to make and the herbs are often very expensive. * Herbalism - You probably can't afford to buy all your herbs at the Auction House, so you might as well harvest them yourself. * Enchanting - Not as good a second choice as Herbalism, but nice if you want to be a one stop item and buff shop. Transmutation High-level alchemists can also perform transmutations on elemental materials and some metals for use with other tradeskills. Arcanite, which is used in high-level pre-TBC Blacksmithing recipes, cannot be mined – it can only be transmuted from Arcane Crystal, which is derived from Thorium. Other transmutations are possible; see the recipe list below. Before an alchemist can perform transmutations, he or she must create a Philosopher's Stone. This stone must be in the inventory or equipped to perform any transmutations, and it is not consumed when a transmutation is done. Making multiple Philosopher's Stones will not reduce the cool down time. Philosopher's Stones are also soulbound and cannot be disenchanted, so it is not advised to create more than one. As of patch 2.4, all transmutations EXCEPT Arcanite share a cool down timer. After transmuting Truesilver or Gold, you must wait 20 real-world hours before performing any other transmutation. Other cooldowns vary based on the level of the transmute. However, you can transmute as much Arcanite as you wish without any kind of cooldown. Elemental essences can also be transmuted. Essence of Undeath can be transmuted to Essence of Water, Essence of Water can be transmuted into Essence of Air, and so on. Essence transmutes have a cooldown of 20 hours, as does a transmute of Iron into Gold. There is also a transmute for transforming a Heart of Fire into three Elemental Fires on a 10-minute cooldown available with reputation gains from the Thorium Brotherhood. Burning Crusade introduced the transmutation of Primal materials: Primal Earth to Primal Water to Primal Air to Primal Fire to Primal Earth; Primal Shadow to Primal Water to Primal Shadow; Primal Fire to Primal Mana to Primal Fire; Primal Earth to Primal Life to Primal Earth. You can also transmute Primal Fire, Air, Earth, Water, and Mana into Primal Might. (Note: there is no transmutation required to convert 10× motes into 1× corresponding primal. This is available to any player as a stacking mechanism.) Motes can be converted to Primal elements but not converted back — and since motes are used in some recipes, be cautious when farming as to which you will need. (Miners have the ability to break down Primal Earth and Primal Fire back to motes.) Burning Crusade also introduced the transmutation of the Earthstorm Diamond, the Skyfire Diamond, and the Alchemist's Stone. Transmuting the Earthstorm Diamond or the Skyfire Diamond puts a shared cooldown of 20 hours on all other transmutation, including Heart of Fire. Discoveries Discovery is a mechanic used to learn certain alchemy and inscription recipes. You have a small chance every time you perform a transmutation or when you make a potion, elixir, or flask that was introduced in Burning Crusade or Wrath of the Lich King. The recipe is learned automatically. Alchemy Specializations Once you reach an Alchemy skill of 325 and level 68, you may begin a quest to learn one of three specializations: Potions, Elixirs or Transmutations. Being specialized gives you a chance to create an extra 1 to 4 (for a total 5) items while crafting in the field you have selected. For example, a Master of Potions may be able to craft more than one for the same material cost as one. While the exact percent is not known, people have speculated that this ability can happen as often as 10-25% of the time. A frequently cited figure in the official World of Warcraft Professions Forums is 15%. One theory is that each extra item created also has a 15% chance to create its own extra item. Probability in this type of case is multiplicative and luckily analytical – we do not have to do a Monte-Carlo analysis to determine the probability. It works the same way as the probability of flipping N number of heads in a row with a coin. The chance of flipping 1 head is 50% or a 0.5 probability. The chance of flipping 2 heads in a row is 0.5 *0.5 or .25 or 25%. The chance of flipping 3 heads in a row is 0.25 *0.5 or 0.125 or 12.5% So, if the 15% assumption is correct, when creating an item, you have approximately a 15% chance of creating exactly two items instead of one, a (0.15*0.15) or 2.25% chance to create three items instead of one, a (0.15*0.15*0.15) or 0.3375% chance of creating four items instead of one, and a (0.15*0.15*0.15*0.15) or 0.050625% chance of creating exactly five items instead of one. Changing Specializations You may unlearn a specialization in alchemy, and then select a new specialization. This is a repeatable choice, but costs 150 gold each time you unlearn your specialization. To unlearn a specialization, see the NPC who gave you the specialization. Once you are unspecialized again, you can see any of the three specialization trainers and specialize with no cost or quest required. It may be worth considering taking Potion mastery, as you will generally make all the needed quest items in the course of leveling Alchemy, and then switching to Transmutation or Elixir. Note: You must speak to the correct specialist to learn and unlearn that mastery. The NPC in Shattrath City no longer offers all 3 quests to re-specialize and is only the elixir master. Note: Each of the Mastery quests below has an optional lead-in quest available from: * Alchemist Gribble in Honor Hold or * Apothecary Antonivich in Thrallmar Master of Potions Trained by Lauranna Thar'well in Cenarion Refuge, Zangarmarsh . This quest requires: * from High Botanist Freywinn in The Botanica, Tempest Keep * ×5 * ×5 * ×5 Master of Elixirs Note: Flasks also benefit from Elixir Mastery. Trained by Lorokeem in Shattrath City . This quest requires: * ×10 from Rift Lords/Keepers in The Black Morass (Caverns of Time) * ×5 * ×5 * ×5 Master of Transmutation Trained by Zarevhi in Stormspire, Netherstorm . This quest requires: * ×4 Abilities Gained Sufficiently skilled alchemists gain the passive Mixology ability. Items only usable by alchemists Artisan Master Grand Master Mount Illustrious Grand Master alchemists will be able to transform into a flying dragon that will be able to carry another person. This mount will cost 26,000 gold to learn or to buy materials, much is not none yet. Patch changes * See also *Alchemy Trainers *Making money with Alchemy *Sources of Burning Crusade alchemy recipes *Sources of Wrath alchemy recipes *Alchemy from Wikipedia External links : For leveling guides please visit Tradeskill leveling guides Category:Alchemy Category:WoW professions Category:WoW primary professions